Female protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)
The female protagonist is a new player character for the Persona 3 Portable. She is the polar opposite of the male protagonist. Her Persona Orpheus is gold, while his is a pale silver, her eyes are red, while his are blue, etc. She's also shown to have a cheery disposition, contrasting the male's calmer attitude. She also has the same pair of headphones, albeit in a red color. Her main weapon is a Naginata that inflicts slash attacks, and she cannot use other weapons. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Protagonist (Female) Design Personality Profile ''Persona 3 Portable *'Date of Birth': Unknown, 1992 *'Zodiac': Unknown *'Height': 160 cm (5'2") *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Orpheus *'Ultimate Persona': Messiah *'Weapons': Naginata and sticks *'Arcana': Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe She is the new playable female protagonist from P3P and shares the same backstory as her male counterpart, also beginning her story when she transfers to Gekkoukan. However, unlike with the male protagonist route, her story can be slightly altered. If she initiates the Moon Social Link with Shinjiro Aragaki and maxes it before the next Full Moon Operation, Shinjiro's demise on October 4th will not happen, and he will instead be in a coma for the rest of the game. During the last days of the female protagonist's route, a student will speak of his discharge from the hospital. Battle Quotes *"Orpheus!" or the name of the current Persona she is using (Enemy weak to attack/critical with Phys skill) *"Persona!" (When summoning Persona) *"I summon you!" (When summoning Persona) *"You're last!" (When summoning Persona) *"Here!" (When using items) *"Take this!" (When doing critical) Gallery Minako close up.png|Female Protagonist (Persona 3 Portable) Close Up File:P3p_female_sketch.jpg|Concept artwork of the Female Protagonist (School Uniform) P3PFemProtagonist-1-.jpg|Female Protagonist artwork for Persona 3 Portable P3p art14.jpg|Render of Female Protagonist Trivia *The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. Also, it can be stated that the Female Protagonist wears orange in majority of her casual clothing, since orange is the complementary color of blue (the color the male protagonist usually wears) in the color wheel. *The barrettes in her hair can be seen as the roman numeral "XXII", which corresponds to the Fool arcana (The Fool may be either 0 or 22) and is used to indicate that she is a new character (Persona 3 originally had 21 characters, the female protagonist is the 22nd). *She is dubbed as MShe/FeMC/Minako Arisato by U.S. fans and Hamuko (ハム子 / 公子) by Japanese fans, loosely interpreting the last Kanji character for shujinkou (主人公) as Katakana. This refers to the early official P3P screen shot in which her name was written as "主人 公子" or shujin kouko (with "ko" as a suffix for female names). Users of the 2ch forum and Pixiv (a popular Japanese online art community) suggests that her appearance is reminiscent of the cute fictional hamster named Hamtaro. *The Female Protagonist, unlike the Male Protagonist in Persona 3 and the Protagonist of Persona 4, occasionally speaks a full sentence ("I summon you!") when summoning her Persona, beyond merely saying "Persona!" and the name of the persona currently equipped. She also shouts "Take this!" when performing a critical attack with her naginata while the other protagonist remained silent during critical attacks. *There are Social Links that are only available to her, and most of them are the SEES members themselves. *All of her attack animations follow the "Slash" attack animation, as well as during a critical attack. *It is stated that she is closer to SEES than the main male character based on her Social Links and majority of her event choices. Examples of this include the choices on who to go to in the Summer Festival with (Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka and Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis), and the Christmas Eve events (Akihiko in lover's route, Ken in lover's route, Fuuka and Yukari). This is likely due to her less reserved personality. *Interestingly, after finishing the game with the Female Protagonist, the credits roll only show the outline of (female) Orpheus as her sihouette pass by. This is in contrast with the rest of the SEES members and the Male Protagonist himself, who all have their ultimate Personas appear during the credits (with the exception of Koromaru and Shinjiro Aragaki). *In some Social Links events (i.e.Magician and Star), she has a tendency to eat a lot of food (and sometimes her stomach is still groaning) just in the same way of the Protagonist of Persona 3 in the manga adaptation. Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Protagonists